Ambivalence
by Shiroi Hoshi
Summary: He didn't know how to deal with his inner conflict—he was annoyed but that was betrayed by the flicker of satisfaction and yet again, his growing admiration for the boy in front of him. "Aominecchi... You barge into my school after practice today, demand we play one on one even though it's already eight thirty, and now that you've won, you say that it's boring?" smut ONESHOT AOKISE


**Have never written any M-rated stuff on ffn before :D But this oneshot here is dedicated to my awesome cousin! (: HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Have a nice day and eat lots of cakes and screw fats because this day only comes once a year! :D Thank you for introducing me to anime and everything and BEING MY TEA BUDDY. (: I LOVE YOUUUUU! Hope you like it :* oh and. You might get a nosebleed. Might.**

* * *

Footsteps.

The squeak of shoes against the polished wood floor of the basketball court.

A jump; the rattling of the hoop against the board as the ball was shoved through the net.

Kise swiped the perspiration from his forehead and pressed his palm against his temple, his eyes screwed shut as he blew out a loud sigh. He didn't know how to deal with his inner conflict— he was annoyed but that was betrayed by the flicker of satisfaction and yet again, his growing admiration for the boy in front of him.

Aomine let go of the hoop and grinned. "Well... wasn't that boring?"

Kise blinked and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Aominecchi... You barge into my school after practice today, demand we play one on one even though it's already eight thirty, and now that you've won, you say that it's boring?"

"But you're interesting enough to be worth my time." Aomine ran a hand through his dark blue hair and walked towards the blonde.

"I'm sure. Anyway I desperately want to go home now, so..." Kise grabbed his towel and slung it around his neck, dropping himself onto the bench as he uncapped his bottle.

The sound of Kise gulping water echoed faintly around the empty court in the otherwise deserted school. The thin streams of water that escaped from the corner of his mouth were trickled down his jaw, and he rubbed his face with the towel.

When the blonde opened his eyes again, he saw that Aomine hadn't made the slightest move to leave. Kise raised an eyebrow and stood up, starting to shrug on his jacket. "Not going home?"

The other didn't reply, but walked forwards to tug the zipper of Kise's school windbreaker back down.

Startled, Kise back stepped and stumbled onto the narrow part of the bench. "_Aominecchi_?"

"You know, I was thinking, since we haven't been spending much time together the past week..." Aomine started the slide the windbreaker off Kise's shoulders, "we should make up for that today."

"H-hah. Since when did you care so much about spending time with me? Am I supposed to be flattered by that?"

The blonde attempted a smirk, but his stutter gave away his faux confidence. He knew exactly what Aomine was talking about. For some reason, since 2 years ago Aomine had started walking home with Kise after their one on ones around the middle of sophomore year. They would usually split and go their own separate ways after the usual short break at the convenience store, but after a particular night where Kise had the most ridiculous unexplained craving for beer and insisted Aomine join him, the both of them had found themselves stumbling into Kise's apartment in a lip-lock, with Aomine trying to rip the blonde's uniform off his body.

Nothing much changed after that, though. Except the annoying flare of irritation Aomine felt whenever Kise's damned senpai laid even a finger on him, be it to deliver a fist to his stomach or to pat him on the shoulder well done. The thought of someone else touching Kise got on his nerves in ways he didn't understand, but he would of course, rather die than tell Kise that.

But to say that nothing changed _at all_ was also somewhat of an understatement. Something did. Like now.

"Oh?" Aomine leaned closer, his lips stretched wide with his predator like grin. "Kise," he drawled, his voice low and steady. Kise shuddered at the sound of his name dragging out on Aomine's tongue. "You are a fast learner. You are observant. You know what I mean."

"That was f—"

The blonde never got to finish his sentence as he was pushed back onto the bench, the entire length of his body covered by Aomine, his lips crushed with such ferocity his breath caught in his throat.

Aomine pulled back and offered him a smirk. "Hmm? And you were saying?"

"Stop it. We're in school. _My_ school. And if we get caught, it's not you who's going to get into trouble—"

"There's no one here," Aomine said, with a glint in his eye that Kise recognized all too well.

"Aominecchi..." the blonde hoped he got the warning tone right.

"Kise..." Blue eyes the color of a gathering storm twinkled, as Aomine returned the warning, earning a glare from the boy trapped beneath him.

The blonde wondered if he should just give up. Knowing him, Aomine would never actually listen to him, and his own boxers were beginning to feel as if they were shrinking. Overall, Kise concluded that he was in some sort of trouble and he needed to choose between 1) walking home with a boner, and 2) risking the 20% chance of getting caught by some teacher.

Aomine seemed to sense it, and with an almost victorious smirk, he tossed Kise's windbreaker a few feet away from the bench, while the blonde watched in horrified amazement.

"Kise," Aomine almost growled by his ear, "you're getting hard."

Amber eyes widened and a red flush crept up Kise's neck. "Wh—_what_? Wait. Wait. I think you should stop. Let's just deal with this back home. Aominecchi? Ao—_ah_. Ah, _shit_..."

Kise bit back a moan when he felt Aomine's long fingers deliberately brush the front of his jersey pants.

A wolf like grin. "How was that?" he whispered in the blonde's ear. "Did you say stop?" Another featherlike touch. "Do you think I should?" Another slow stroke. "Hmm?"

"...h—hah... That's low of you... Aominecchi..."

"No," Aomine chuckled. "It was smart of me."

"...oh totally, you—_AHHngh._ Oh God, _stop_ it, will you?" Kise threw him a glare, reaching down to slap his tormentor's hand away.

"Stop?" Aomine was practically dripping triumph as he pulled the blonde's pants and boxers down his legs and wrapped his palm around Kise's throbbing member. Slowly, _excruciatingly_, painfully slowly.

All the heat in Kise's body shot down south and he gripped the sides of the bench, his back arching into Aomine. "Sh..._shit_. Ah, oh _God_. Wh..._what_ are you—_ah_..."

Aomine started to pump him, taking pride in the way Kise reacted. The blonde was trying not to cry out, and he could tell that Kise was putting in a hell lot of effort to keep quiet, but his erratic breathing still echoed around the indoor court.

"Why are you torturing yourself?"

Kise sensed the amusement in his voice and opened one amber eye to glare at him. "The one...doing the torturing...is—"

"Is me," Aomine let his free hand crawl under the blonde's jersey and he splayed his fingers on the flat, muscular abdomen, before letting his knuckles trail a line of fire upwards, at the same time dragging the shirt up to expose Kise's chest.

Noticing the blonde shiver, he leaned down, feeling Kise's lemon scented breath fan out raggedly over his face. "Cold?" he murmured, and received a reluctant nod. "That's nothing to be worried about. Because..." his thumb circled the area around Kise's nipple before he brought his head down and, still pumping, darted his tongue out to prod at the sensitive nub.

Kise let out a moan, and Aomine smirked. "Is that all it's going to take for you to admit defeat?"

"Sh...shut up... Aominecchi, seriously, you—ah, _ahhh_, damn it. _Ah_..."

Aomine had gotten bored of just teasing the bud and dived down, enveloping it in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around, before lightly scraping his teeth over it, ripping out more breathy moans from the blonde. He left a trail of saliva as he dragged his tongue slowly to the next nipple.

"...A...Aomine...cchi..."

"What's wrong, Kise? Don't tell me you're already at your limit?"

"...s...screw you..."

Aomine laughed softly, before removing his hand from Kise's member, eliciting a small whine from the blonde. He slipped his own pants, boxers and all off and casually lifted Kise's legs to wrap it around his waist, accidentally on purpose rubbing his own erection to the blonde's. Aomine immediately regretted the overconfident action when he heard a hiss escape his own lips, making Kise smirk over his blush.

"Are you in any position to laugh?" Aomine asked, flicking a finger at Kise's dripping tip.

"_God_," Kise grabbed at Aomine's hand, unknowingly brushing against the tanner boy's member, causing Aomine to flinch. "Don't...don't do that."

"Kise..."

The blonde glanced up to look into hazed navy orbs, feeling the lust radiating from them in waves. "The lube's back at the apartment," Kise tried, feeling his restraint wearing down, becoming thinner and thinner.

"And that's what you're worried about?"

A low laugh; one of disbelief and pure amusement, and Kise felt his lips crushed by a kiss so fierce it sent jolts down his spine and pooled heat in his stomach. He reached up to tangle his fingers in Aomine's short locks, locking his legs tighter around his waist, growing addicted to the friction of rubbing their erections together.

All too soon, Aomine pulled away and experimentally flexed his fingers while the blonde watched in a haze of confused pleasure. Slowly, carefully, Aomine tipped Kise's chin up, running a finger over his parted, panting lips. He slipped them into the warm cavern, and with a smug smile, leaned down and said, "suck."

Kise's eyes widened, but he did as he was told. He ran his tongue down the length of Aomine's long fingers, sucked them, and bit the tip of one.

Aomine groaned as his fingers throbbed— out of pain or pleasure, he didn't know anymore. Roughly, he pulled his fingers out and slipped one into Kise's entrance, then two, scissoring his way deeper.

The blonde clenched his fists on the bench in pain. It always hurt. And Aomine never warned him before he went on ahead and did what he wanted. "Damn it... Aomine...cchi...at least...warn me..."

"Be grateful I'm even doing this instead of just fucking you straightaway."

"If you ever dare—_ah, ahh..._"

Aomine glanced up with a smirk. "Got you right in the spot, didn't I?"

"Shut up..."

Kise was trying to catch his breath, the pleasure and the danger of getting caught was almost too much for him. He let out a yelp when he felt Aomine lift his leg from his waist.

"Aominecchi? What are you doing? Aomi—!" Kise completely lost his ability of speech as Aomine hooked his leg over his shoulder and buried his entire shaft into him, all in one movement.

Fire ricocheted throughout his body. Waves of it. Aomine watched him, mouth open in shock and pain, eyes screwed shut, sweat running down the side of his head.

"Are you all right?" He asked, not moving.

"Of course I'm...ugh...not fucking _all right_..." Kise was pissed, but he was grateful that Aomine was giving him time to adjust. He took a few more deep breaths and pulled Aomine's face down inches above his. "Move," he whispered.

With a one second pause out of concern, Aomine started to move, slow, but deep. Grunts and hisses rebounded off the court walls.

It hurt, and the blonde was biting his lip so hard Aomine feared his teeth would break skin and spill blood. "Shh..." Aomine leaned down and brushed the hair from Kise's face. "Relax."

Kise felt comforting lips on his forehead as he tried to control his irregular breathing. "I..."

"Shh. I know. I'll find it soon."

Aomine hoped his kisses were doing their job of calming Kise down. He could almost feel the pain the blonde was going through just by looking at his face.

"_AH_...!"

Kise saw white light exploding behind his eyes, and his nails uncontrollably scraped red lines down Aomine's sculpted torso. Aomine continued to hit that very bundle of nerves with every single consecutive thrust.

"Aominecchi..._ah_... Ao...Aomine..."

"Hmm?"

"...fas...ter... Go faster..."

Aomine could feel Kise trembling beneath him and he knew he was close as well. With a groan, both of them came, and Aomine rode it out with a few final thrusts, before collapsing above the blonde.

When he caught his breath again, Aomine lifted his head to look at him. Kise's eyes were closed, and his breathing shallow and quick.

The blonde was tired. To the point of contemplating if he should just spend the night in school. In the indoor court. On the bench.

Aomine moved up and kissed Kise until his amber eyes flicked open in annoyance. "Yeah?"

"Just making sure you're still alive." The predator like grin again. Aomine pushed himself off the bench and pulled up his pants, adjusting his jersey shirt.

With much more effort, Kise sat up and got dressed, staring at his windbreaker, dreading the few steps that he would have to take towards it in order to retrieve it.

Aomine followed Kise's glare and shook his head, picking up the windbreaker and throwing it to the surprised blonde.

"Thanks."

"Come on."

Kise stood up on unsteady legs and a panicking heart. One step forward confirmed his suspicion. He couldn't walk.

Aomine had grabbed his arm. "You can't walk?"

"Thanks to you." Kise scowled lightly as Aomine looped an arm around his waist, laughing.

"One week without sex and it's like your first time again?"

"Will you shut up, Aominecchi. I'll be fine in the morning."

"Sure, sure."

**Morning**:

Aomine groaned as the shrill ringing of his phone shattered any thoughts of sleep he had.

He flipped the phone open with closed eyes and covered his head with the duvet. "Yeah?"

"Screw you, Aominecchi! I still can't walk properly and I have a practice match later!"

"...remind me again who was the one who wanted me to _go faster_."

"..."

"Just skip it. Your team isn't that lousy. They can handle a practice match without you."

"Aominecchi..."

"Hmm?"

"We're playing against _your_ team...?"

"...Oh. The practice match was today?"

* * *

**A/N: Haha i think. It was a bit weird because. AH WELL. I need to improve my smut skills. HAHA (: How was it? :D Review?  
**


End file.
